Muggle Born
by LiL PinK DraGon
Summary: Ok this is about a muggle born going to Hogwarts. (PS I changed it so Harry is in his second year. Sorry to the person who like that he graduated but i had a sudden idea)
1. It Begins...

Ok so i should be working on my Tamora Pierce fanfic but i wanted to try this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or places from the Harry Potter books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only character that is mine is Henrietta Ann Lee the main character.  
  
This is set when Harry is in his second year and Henrietta Ann Lee (me by the way) is muggle-born and a new student at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Henri mail arrived you have a letter. A very strange looking one!" Henrietta's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "I thought all your friends either talked to you at school or e-mailed you?"  
  
"They do," Henri shouted backrunning down the stairs. "I have no out of country friends either! They all live in the U.S!"  
  
Henri grabbed the letter her mom handed her and look it over.  
  
To: Ms. Henrietta Ann Lee  
178 ChinaTown Road  
98675 (address is made up by the way)  
  
The letter was made of strange paper. On the back sealing the letter was the letter H. Surrounding the letter H was a lion, raven, snake, and badger. How strange, Henri thought to herself. Slowly she opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Lee  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inclose will be a list of books, supplies, and uniform needed.   
The semester will start on September 1. Please send your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagll  
  
Henri read the letter shocked. Surely it was one of her friends playing a prank. Magic? Horgwarts? Couldn't be! What do they mean by my owl? she thought to herself. As if to answer her question a large barn owl flew in through the open window causing her mother to scream.   
  
"What in the world!" her mom screamed. "That's a owl!" Henri calmed her mom and showed her the letter.  
  
"Magic?" her mom whispered. "This is for real?"  
  
"I think so," Henri muttered stroking the barn owl's back. "I think I'm suppose to write back." Henri took out paper and pen and wrote.  
  
Dear Hogwarts,  
  
I got my letter and though I'm very confused I would be pleased to attend Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerly,  
Henrietta Ann Lee  
  
Folding it up Henri handed it to the owl. The owl took the letter and flew back out the open window. When Henri looked in the envelope again she was surprised to see another paper containing a list of items needed. That paper wasn't there before. How did it appear like that? Magic? Most likely. Excited she got money from her mom and called up her friend to go shopping. She had to tell her best friend Jenny.   
  
  
************  
  
  
"Are you for real?" Jenny asked wided eyed. "No lie? No trick?"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Henri said looking the list over. "It says here that there's a shop here called the Leaky Cauldron...it's suppose to be everywhere so all wizards and witches can get access to it. Oh, here we go!" Henri had spotted a dingy looking shop on the corner of the street.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked crossed. "That just a abandoned building."  
  
"Well maybe you see that but I see the Leaky Cauldron." Henri opened the door, looked back at Jenny and asked, "You coming?"  
  
Jenny hesitaintly steped in after Henri and was surprised to see a bar and weird looking creatures sitting around round tables. Henri was just as surprised and had no idea what to do now.  
  
"May I help you?" a voice asked from the counter. "I'm Tom the inkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Might you two be Hogwarts student looking for Diagon Alley?"  
  
"I'm a new student Jenny isn't magic," Henri said nervously. "I'm just looking for where I can buy my school stuff."  
  
"Yes, that Diagon Alley," Tom said, and looked at Jenny. "You be careful telling muggles about us."  
  
  
A/N: I end this now and i'll write chapter 2 tommorow! REVEIW PLEASE! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2  
  
  
Tom went to the back indicating them to follow. He was tapping the bricks when Jenny asked, "What do you mean by muggles?" Tom turned surprised and said, "I mean the non-magic folk like you! You can never be too careful telling muggles about us."  
  
Jenny sniffed indignantly and said, "Well it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone! Henri's my best friend. Why would I tell her secret?"  
  
"Hmph." Tom did not sound convinced. He turned to Henri and said, "Henri sounds more like a boys name."  
  
"Hmph!" Henri turned red. She hated explaining things."It's really Henrietta but everybody says it's too long to say so I don't mind being called Henri. Everyone does. Even my teachers." (a/n: real reason is Henrietta is too long to type ^_^)   
  
"I see..." Tom taped a final brick and as Henri and Jenny watched the the brick wiggled and a hole started to grow. It grew big enough for a person to walk through. Tom steped back and said, "There you go. Diagon's Alley. I'd be trusting Jenny keeps all she sees to herself or the Ministry will have to be doing Memory Spells again." Then shaking his head he shoved both girls thorugh thehole and steped back. Henri turned back to find that the hole was gone and wall was whole again.  
  
"Wow," Jenny was saying awed."This is tight man." Henri turned and was just as awed. There will millions of interesting shops.   
  
"Where do we go first?" Jenny asked, watching a troll walk passed them with a owl on his arm.  
  
"Well I think I'm gonna have to change my money."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dunno. A bank probably."  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"Let's ask."  
  
Henri walked up to the manager who was fixing up the display of thick fat books and asked, "Um..excuse me? Can you um..tell me where I might change my money to wizard money?" The man turned and said, "Might you be muggle born?"  
  
"Um yeah..I guess," Henri replied red.   
  
"That way" he pointed down the street "The big snowy white building."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Henri motioned for Jenny to follow and they made their way down to the white building.   
  
"Gringotts?" Jenny asked, looking looking up at the snowy white building.  
  
"I guess this is it then." Henri opened the door and walked in with Jenny behind her. She nervously walk passed a goblin who bowed them in. Henri walked up to a desk and said nervously, "Um..I was just um..wondering..um..if I could change my money?" Jenny hung back staring nervously at a troll who was counting coins in the corner.  
  
"Put your money on the counter," the goblin at the desk said. Henri put her hundred dollar bill her mom had given her and waited with her hands behind her back. The goblin looked the money over, got up and said, "Wait here please." He went into the backroom and came back out with a bag. He dumped the contents on the desk and started counting. One gold coin. Two, three, four, five, six...sixty three...fourty one bronze coins...thirty three silver ones. Henri lost count and was starting to think it was time for lunch when the goblin held up a bag and said, "Here you go. Seventy Galleons, fourty Sickles, and sixty three Knuts." He shoved a heavy bag of coins into her hands. "Thank you. Good Day. NEXT?"  
  
"Are you finished?" Jenny whispered. "These creatures make me nervous."  
  
"Yeah. Let's eat then we con brouse around and I can buy my school supplies."  
  
They ate at a small Ice Cream shop and went their way.   
  
"I need..robes," Henri said as they walked. "I think we go there" She nodded to a store called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions "Let's go in."  
  
Jenny sat down in at a small chair and watched as a short witch measured Henri. The witch then pulled a robe over Henri's head and started pinning it to the right length. After the robes she measured cloaks, hats, and gloves. Then she piled on sleeping clothes took the money and sent her on her way. Jenny was sleepy after the long wait and asked if they could shop somewhere that she could look around. So they went to a nearby store to buy parchment, ink, and quill. Then it was the bookstore where both Henri and Jenny looked around wide eyed. Henri loved to read and there more books here then there wasm at the Borders bookstore near her house. Finally there was nothing left to buy but her wand.  
  
The only place they saw that sold wands was a dingy shop called Ollivanders. Henri and walked in and looked around. It was a dark shop with boxes piled everywhere. Henri started to look around while Jenny sat when a voice said, "Good day to you."   
  
Henri jumped and turned around. Standing behind her was a man. A creepy old man. He smiled and asked, "Are you looking for a wand m'dear?"  
  
"Yes," Henri replied in a whisper. Mr. Ollivander smiled and asked Jenny, "Will you be needing a wand to?"  
  
Jenny looked up startled and sweaked, "No sir! I'm not magic." Mr. Ollivander nodded and started measuring Henri's arm while he talked.   
  
"You very lucky to be starting this year. Mr. Harry Potter is in his second year and you'll be meeting him."  
  
"Who's this Harry Potter?" Henri asked, very aware that the tape measurer was moving by itself.   
  
"The one who survived You-Know-Who." Mr. Ollivander started explaining who You-Know-Who is and telling the long story. When he finished he took a wand out of the box and said. "I think this should fit you. Eleven inches, maple with unicorn hair. Just give it a wave."  
  
Henri took it and felt warmth in her hand. Gathering her courage she waved it around and to her surprise sparks flew out the end with a big "BANG". Jenny had jumped right off her seat and turned red. Mr.Ollivander clapped and took the wand from her wrapping it back in it's box. The wand cost thirteen Galleons. She payed for it and left quickly. That shop made her nervous.  
  
"Well," Jenny said sadly. "I guess we won't be going to the same middle school after all."  
  
Henri shook her head. "I guess not. I'll right though. Oh! I have to buy a owl!"  
  
"A owl?" Jenny asked confused. "What for?"  
  
"A pet. For mail."  
  
  
************  
  
  
A hour later Henri left the animal shop with a beautiful snowy owl asleep in it's cage. She had decided to call her Kryn. Henri didn't think Kryn meant anything but it sounded nice enough. Then with all her new stuff she and Jenny went home.  
  
A/N: yea i know. a white owl is Harry's owl but I always liked white owls so it has nothing to do with the book. REVEIW PEOPLE!! ^-^ 


	3. The Journey Begins...

Whoa I'm moving fast with two stories going at once! lol I have another one lined up but I decided to wait!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Henri walked around nervously after she got dressed. Jenny had stayed over night to come with her to the train station. Hard to believe this was real and that it was September 1st already. Jenny's new school won't start until next week.  
  
"Don't be nervous," Jenny told her. "It'll just be like starting middle school."  
  
"But if it was just like starting middle school I would be able to go to school with you," Henri said fumbling with her suitcase. Kryn stretched her wings and fell asleep. "Just like every year. I'll be able to go to the new semester with you but not this year. No I'll be by myself and you'll have Jamie, Anna, Stephany, Alex and Mei to start a new school with. I won't. And even worse is that I'm what they call muggle-born."  
  
Jenny didn't say anything because she knew Henri was right. Instead she help Henri pack her last remaining things into her Jansport backpack. Then they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Passing the mantle Henri stoped and looked at her father's picture. He had died before she was born and she had always wondered what he was like. Maybe I got magic from him, Henri thought. Mom certainly doesn't have magic. She sighed and went into the kitchen. Her mom served eggs and toast. When they finished they went back upstairs to carry down Henri's suitcase. Her mom came up to help. Jenny carried Kryn as Henri and her mom carried the suitcase to the car.  
  
"What platform is it again?" her mom asked.  
  
"Um...three and nine quarters," Henri said confused. "That's strange..." Her voice trailed off. "Well I'll figure it out when we get there." Dumping her backpack in the backseat she slid in with Jenny. Even though she could sit in the front she wanted to sit in the back so she could talk to Jenny without her mom hearing.  
  
"I'll write ok?" Henri told her. "Kryn will deliver the letter. Just promise me not tell anyone. Not even your parents. Not even Anna, Jamie, Stephany, Alex, or Mei ok?"  
  
"I promise. Don't worry. I won't tell. Do you think I could visit? Like after school? Oh wait. This is one of those schools where you live there huh?" Jenny asked dissapointed.  
  
"Yeah," Henri replied sadly. She would miss home. "Maybe you can visit for Christmas. I'll ask ok?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They arrived at the station a half hour before eleven. Henri walked up to Platform Nine and Platform Ten. She scowled. There was no Platform nine and three quarters.   
  
"Maybe it's hidden," her mom suggested. Henri sighed and started touching the wall inbetween carefully. Several people looked at her but she just scowled at all of them. Suddenly she hadn went through the wall. Startled she pulled her out.  
  
"I think I've found it!" she gasped. When no one was looking all three of them ran into the wall. Out they came through the other side. There was a huge train. A sign above them said "Platform Three and Nine Quarters." Henrietta gasped and started walking through the crowd picking up different conversations.  
  
"They were right behind us!" a plump red headed lady said to her husband. "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"Mom! Can we go on the train now?" asked a redheaded girl her age.  
  
"Oh, alright. Have a good term-"  
  
Henri moved away with her mom and Jenny at her side.  
  
"Trevor is missing again," said a sad looking boy.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he'll turn up," a girl with burshy brown hair said.  
  
Finally Henri was able to get onto the train. Jenny and her mom followed and help her load her suitcase in the holding spots. Kryn perched on Henri's sholder not wanting to be in her cage.  
  
"Have a good term honey," her mom told her hugging her. "Don't forget to write. I'll see you at Christmas alright?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll tell the others you got into another school ok?" Jenny asked almost in tears.  
  
"Ok, don't forget to take care of Blinky, and Blizz for me ok?" Henri reminded, naming her two turtles' names who Jenny were to take care of while she was gone.   
  
"I won't. Long as you remember to write."  
  
"I will."  
  
They all hugged and Henri got onto the train watching her mom and Jenny leave the platform. She was scared. Never had she felt so alone. I hate being alone, she told herself. She stroked Kryn's chest thinking that while Kryn was with her she wasn't totally alone. She sat down watching the crowd get thinner as students entered the train and parents left. Finally a whistle blew andthe train started to move. Henri stared at the window watching fields go by. Where did those come from? There where no fields by the station. She was thinking of home and her friends when someone said something startling her.  
  
"Excuse me." It was the redheaded girl she'd seen earlier, she spoke with a english accent. "Is anybody sitting there?"  
  
"Oh, no. Go ahead," Henri said moving Kryn so that the owl was on her sholder again. The girl took the seat across from her and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"Henri," Henri replied rubbing Kryn.   
  
"Isn't that a boys name?" the girl asked confused. Henri rolled her eyes. She was so used to being called Henri she never bothered to tell people her real name. "It's really Henrietta but everybody says it's too long to say so call me Henri. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Ginny," the girl said. "Is it your first year too?"  
  
"Yeah," Henri said. "I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I got my letter."  
  
"Oh, your muggle born?" Ginny asked. Henri winced and said, "Yeah."  
  
They both sat in silence for awhile before Ginny said, "Where I come from people say 'yes' more then 'yeah'."  
  
"Not where Iive," Henri said. "Where do you come from."  
  
"By London," was the reply. "How about you?"   
  
"The U.S," Henri replied simply. She was happy she met her first friend. Well kinda a friend. At least someone who's new to the school too.  
  
A/N: i hope you like it. sorry for changing it so that Harry isin his second year (thus making Ginny in her first). i had a sudden iden ::grins:: ^-^ 


	4. Hogwarts

Sorry for the long wait! ::says to self "gotta pull away from Life as a Lady, gotta pull away from Life as a Lady"::   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
There was a strange silence as the train rolled down the tracks. Finally Ginny said, "I never knew of U.S children going to Hogwarts. At lot of people are from London or close." (a/n: i'm guess here since in the movie everybody had a english accent excuse me if i'm wrong)  
  
"Oh," Henri said. Great! she thought. I'll stand out even more. "Are there other muggle born kids at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course. My brother Ron has a best friend who's muggle born. Though it doesn't seem like it since she always get good grades," Ginny said looking out the window.  
  
"She get straight A's?" Henri wanted to know.  
  
"A's?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Around noon a lady witha trolley car came asking if they wanted anything. Ginny shook her head and pulled out sandwiches. Henri did not pack a lunch and bought Cauldron Cake and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Kinda like jelly beans," Henri said, tasting one of the beans before spitting it out. "Oh gross! Taste like horse radish! I think it went bad."   
  
"No. That's just a horse radish flavor bean. What are jelly beans?" Ginny asked, biting into her sandwich.  
  
"A muggle sweet. Kinda like these beans but only good flavors. I didn't think they would have flavors like that! That was nasty!"  
  
"It says "every" flavor," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I didn't think they meant every in that way!" Henri shouted, pulling out a pack out skittles she had bought that morning. "Want some?"  
  
Ginny stared at the pack of candy ands aked, "What is it?"  
  
"Muggle candy. It's good. Here." Henri poured some skittles into Ginny's hands and ate some herself to get the nasty horse radish taste out of her mouth. They were telling each other about their lives when a voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwart soon. Students please changed before entering the school."  
  
Henri swallowed hard and pulled the uniform out from her backpack. Slowly she pulled the robe on and looked down at her outfit. Nothing I would ever wear at home, Henri thought. Things are strange here. I wish I was at a normal school with Jenny and the others. Silently Henri pulled on the pointed hat and zipped her backpack closed.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing to Henri's black Jansport backpack.  
  
"My backpack," Henri said pulling the bag onto her back. "To carry my stuff in."  
  
"Like bags?" Ginny pointed to her sholder bag with her luggage.  
  
"Yeah. We have those at home too except I don't like them 'cause all the weight goes on one sholder."  
  
"You're suppose to leave it here," Ginny said pulling on a faded hat. Henri frowned. She didn't want to leave it. She had her most precious items in her backpack. What if someone stole it? But before she could say anything the train stopped and she and Ginny were ushered outside. Her backpack layed on the seat cusion untouched.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
They were taken to the castle by boat where they meet Professor McGonagall. She took them to a hall where Professor McGonagall lectured them sternly on the schools rules and way it ran. The house points and other things. Henri hardly listened, instead she looked around. The hall was so big her old elementary school could have fitted in it. Yard and everything. Professor McGonagall told them all to form a line and follow her.  
  
Henri got in line after Ginny and followed the Professor into the Great Hall. Henri gasped when she looked up at the celling. It was as if there was no celling at. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Ginny whispered. "Hermione told me." Henri looked forward and saw that Professor McGonagall stood next to a stool with a raggy wizards hat on top of it. Suddenly a mouth on the hat opened and the hat sung a song, but Henri didn't listen. She was too busy looking at the roof. It was a mucky night but she could see some stars showing their faces through the clouds.   
  
"When you name is called come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted." The hat had stopped singing and Professor McGonagall had dissapeard. Now a short wizard with gray hair was talking.   
  
"Creevy, Colin." A boy behind her rushed foward and put the hat on. It was so big it covered his eyes. A minute passed and then-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Colin took the hat off and rushed off to the Gryffindor table. Henri twisted her hands nervously.   
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Then it was Ginny's turn. She was pale but went up there bravely. She sat down and pulled the hat on sweating nervously. After a moment of waiting-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny gave a sigh of relief and ran off to sit with her brothers. Henri shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously as more students went up.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Henri got more nervous. She shut her eyes and thought of home and her old school and the school that could have been hers. I'll have to write to Jenny later, she thought.  
  
"Lee, Henrietta Ann." It was her turn. She nervously steped up to the stool and picked up the hat. Taking a deep breth she pulled it onto her head. "So worried about not fitting in since your a muggle born eh?" the hat asked her. Henri closed her eyes and thought, Yeah, so what? What does this hat know anyways. I can prove myself to be as good as the pure blood wizards. "I know more than you think," the hat whispered and shouted for the whole hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Henri gave a sigh of relief and rushed off to sit next to Ginny. For a horrible moment there she had thought she would get into Hufflepuff. They looked like a bunch of wimps to her. She closed her eyes trying to ignor her rumbling stomach. She was hungry. A old looking wizard stepped forward and gave a speech. He had a very long silvery beard but talked as if he was no older than twenty. He ended his speech and to Henri's great surprise food appeared in the dishes in front of her. SHe loaded her plate with chicken, mashed potatoes, and rich and settled down to eat. She stayed quiet listening to the talk around her.  
  
"Where's Ron? He wasn't on the train." Ginny was talking to twins, her brothers probably.  
  
"Heard he and Harry stole dad's car and flew it here," one of the twins said.  
  
"Yup! That's right! They crashed it into the Whomping Willow," the other said. Ginny gasped and stared at them with wide eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yup. Snape snatched then off into his office and summond McGonagall." Ginny shook her head and muttered, "Can't see Ron and Harry doing such a thing." She turned to Henri. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
Henri shruged. "Dunno. Sleepy I guess."  
  
Ginny raised a eyebrow but said nothing. They finished eating and followed Percy the prefect up to the dormritories. Henri followed wide eyed. So many halls and stairwells, she thought. I'll be lost before I even get to breakfast tommorow. I wish I was home. Finally they reached the end of a hallway. A picture of a fat lady with a silk dress that there. Suddenly the picture came to life.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Twittlebird," Percy said and the picture swung open to reveal a cozy looking common room with comfy chairs and a fire place. Henri had never seen such a place and looked around in awe. Percy showed the girls there dormitory and lead the boys off to theirs.  
  
Henri changed and got into bed. Someone had brought their stuff up. A trunk with er belongings layed at the end of her bed. Her backpack layed on top of it. She opened it and took out the items inside of it storing them in the draw (a/n: eek! can't spelled that properly!) before turning off the light. Ginny fel asleep instantly leaving Henri no one to chat with. I'm not use to charing a room with five other girls, she thought. I wish I was home. Sighing she turned on her side and fell asleep.  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! sorry for taking so long! Reveiw!!! :) 


	5. First Day, First Class

Chapter 5  
  
  
Henri woke up to the sun shining in her face. Shr groned and turned to look at the clock she had brought. It was seven thirty. She closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Back at home school wouldn't start until it was nine thirty letting Henri sleeping until eight. She heard the other girls get up but Henri kept her eyes closed and pulled the blankets over her head.   
  
"Henri get up," Ginny said. "Or you'll be late. We need to find our classes you know. Best to start early."  
  
Henri groaned and got up looking at her clock. "But it's only seven thrity!"  
  
"Yes I know. And if you take any longer we'll be late," Ginny said. "C'mon and get dressed."  
  
Henri scowled and pulled on her robes and hat. Shoving her feet in her Converse shoes she followed Ginny out of the dormitory.   
  
  
*************  
  
  
"Was it this way?" Ginny asked pointing down a hallway. Ten minutes had passed and they still hadn't found the Great Hall yet.   
  
"No," Henri said peering down a staircase. "I think it was down that way."  
  
"You're both wrong," a voice said. "It's that way." A ghost appeared and pointed down another hall. Henri gasped. She had never believed in ghost and was surprised to see one.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said and dragged Henri down the hall. Ten more minutes of search andthey finally found the Great Hall. Henri was buttering her toast when the mail arrived. Henri gasped at the hundred of owls flying in and droping off letter for their owners. Kryn's snowy white feathers stood out from the mass of brown and grey. There was only one other white owl that went to a boy with glasses and messy black hair.   
  
Kryn flew down and dropped a letter in front of Henri. Then the owl stuck her beak in Henri's breakfast eating her toast. Henri took the letter and ripped it opened. Inside was a letter from her mom.  
  
Dear Henri,  
  
How was your first day at your new school? It still surprises me that you got magic. I mean you father didn't have it and I certainly don't.  
  
Jenny left this morning. She told me to tell you to write. She must be very dissapointed that you're not going to go to same school as her.   
  
Well this is a short letter. I hope you can write back soon. Send pictures! It's lonely now that you're away. I can't wait for Christmas to come so you can come home.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Loving Mother  
  
  
Henri blinked away tears as she read her mom's letter. She couldn't imagine her mom all alone in the big house. Henri had no siblings and no relitives living with them. Her father had died before she was born so it had always been just her and her mom. But now it was just her mom. She took out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
My first day is pretty tight. Watching the mail come is amazing. Hundred of owls flood the roof of the Great Hall in the morning. I haven't been to my classes yet but I thought to write back now anyways. I'll write again at night. I'll need some film for my camera. I forgot to buy some. Tell Jenny that I'll write whenever I can.  
  
Sincerely,  
Henri  
  
  
She gave the letter to Kryn and watched to owl fly off. She sighed and finished her breakfast right as Ginny got up.  
  
  
************  
  
  
"I wish we had a map," Henri complained. They were already later for Tranfiguration and they were lost once again.  
  
"I think it's this way," Ginny pointed to the left staircase.  
  
"You said that last time and we ended up in the Potions class!"  
  
"Well where do you think it is then?"  
  
"I dunno! This place is too confusing." They stood on a staircase arguing when suddenly the staircase started to move.  
  
"What the-" Henri shouted as she clung onto the rail. Ginny nearly fell off and yelped as the staircase rearanged itself so that it was attached to a different hallway. They both got off it quickly and looked around.  
  
"Now where are we?" Ginny asked straighting her worn robes.   
  
"No idea." Henri looked up and down the hallway. "We haven't been here yet."  
  
"I think this is Tranfiguration," Ginny said pointing to a door. Henri sighed and opened it.  
  
It turned out it was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was very displeased to find two late students.  
  
"Take your seats," she said sternly. "Mr. Creevy. Will you please show these two where we are at in the book?"   
  
A boy with mousy brown hair came over. He pointed to the page and said, "Page 105. We're reading up on the basic way to turn a match into a needle. We're also taking notes on the chapter." Then he scuried away. Ginny opened her book and started reading, writing down main points with her quill as she read. Henri on the other hand read and wrote with pencil and paper not liking having to refill quills and tanish colored parchment.   
  
"What is that, that you're writing with Ms. Lee?" Professor McGonagall asked standing over her.  
  
"A pencil and paper," Henri replied nervously.  
  
"Pencil and paper?"  
  
"Um...yeah.."  
  
"Why not a quill and parchment?"  
  
"I dunno...I'm use to a pencil I guess."  
  
"Muggle born huh?" A few students had stopped working to stare at Henri. Colin Creevy was watching her with wide eyes. He looked at her pencil and at the paper then at her.   
  
"Yes, I am," Henri said proudly. "I'll use quill and parchment though. I don't want to cause a scene." She put her pencil away and took out her quill and ink bottle and started to take notes again. Professor McGonagall seemed satisfied and went back to her desk.  
  
After a half hour of taking notes McGonagall gave them each a match and they were to try to turn it into a needle. Henir waved and flicked and said the words so many times she thought her head would pop. No matter what she did her match stayed the same. She sighed and looked over at Ginny.  
  
Ginny was bitting her lower lip as she tried for the tenth time. This time out of frusturation she banged her down hard above the matchnearly shouting the words, her match quivered and went on fire. Ginny yelped and jumped back. Quickly she put out the fire with her hat. Henri snuffled a laugh and went back to her own match.   
  
She rolled up her sleeves and flicked her wand saying the words carefully to make sure she didn't say a syllable wrong. She pointed her wand to the match and to her surprise it make a poping noise and it changed into a shiny silver needle.  
  
"Oh, congradulations Ms. Lee!" Professor MdGonagall cried. "You're the first to change it into a needle properly." She looked over a brunette named Alice Passion whose match was half silver and pointy and half brown and wood. Henri smiled. She picked up needle to examine it. Rubbing her finger along the side she smiled. This was real after all. She was starting to think it was all fake.  
  
  
A/N: first class and she's already a little Hermione! lol! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
